Evanescence
by TheWeirdoMaster
Summary: As long as there's shadows, she'll be tortured. !Rated T for a lot of swearing! !Sean Cassidy/OC! !X-Men:First Class! !First in a series! *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello everyone! I don't know who you are but I hope we can be friends! So, this is the first in an X-Men story collection. I don't own anything related to X-Men, I only own Eleanor. **

**Even though Sean has been tied to a chair. **

**Sean: Mph! **

**Eleanor: Anyway, I'll get Sean out of the chair later, at the end of the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1 

The girl had always had a problem with blending in. Well, it wasn't really a problem, more of a choice.

The girl had been involved in gangs, gun fights, and anything that your typical gang member would get into.

She had her hood was up and pulled tight, but a few strands of her dark auburn hair got trapped on the outside. She was walking fast, her head ducked down, as if to block out the taunts of the shadows.

_You're different, _they mocked, attempting to make the hard-as-rock girl, delicate. _You're not like them. You are different, you don't deserve to-_

That's when she would try to be strong and give them the one finger salute, but that never happened.

She just disappeared.

* * *

"What?" Charles Xavier's eyes widened as the mutant he was watching slowly faded.

"What?" Erik asked. Charles looked over to him and gave him the 'are you serious?' look. Erik smirked.

"She disappeared. I couldn't see her anymore. It's like she went poof!" He waved him hands. Erik chuckled.

It would be interesting getting her.

The two men kept following her around. She knew she didn't owe them money or a poker game. She blew out a breath and ran. They ran fast.

_Stop, we're like you._

Like those were words she hadn't heard before.

She focused and then looked down at her hands, but she had none. Then she looked down and couldn't-

Why was there a dart sticking out of her foot.

"Found you!" The one with the dart gun yelled out.

How has nobody noticed this?

Then, she looked around for a first and realized everybody was frozen.

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" The one without the dart gun caught up with her.

"Very peculiar," she made herself visible. He smiled.

"Charles Xavier," he stuck out his hand.

"Eleanor Esther."

* * *

Sean Cassidy knew he'd get turned down by Eleanor Esther, but Sean Cassidy never said never.

"Hey," he smirked. The girl lazily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked him, knowing what was going on. The smirk explained it all, considering she had seen it many times before.

"Wait, no," she shook her head and looked away.

"Ouch," Alex laughed. Sean glared at him. It wasn't funny, and he was resisting the urge to shatter his ear drums.

Then, unexpectedly, Eleanor started speaking.

"It's never going to work. No matter how hard you try, I will not fall deeply, madly in love with you."

Sean had never been more disappointed.

Hank, to get the awkwardness gone, decided to ask what Eleanor's power was.

Eleanor Esther would rather stab herself with her own knife then show her power. Still, she concentrated and listened to each shadow.

_He's so afraid of his dark side, he's afraid of me. That's how good I am,_ Alex's shadow's voice was raspy, but held the mocking tone of a ten year old love struck boy.

_I'm already coming out, _Raven's laughed as if someone told her she won a million dollars.

_He's so controlling, let me out, _Hank's voice begged. Eleanor had to shake her head.

_I'm already in control, _Angel's huffed. Eleanor looked Angel over quickly and decided not to trust her.

She heard nothing from Darwin's. Then, it was time to listen to Sean's.

_Living care-free helps him survive. He hides me so well, but his will-power for when he's mad only lasts so long. With you being here, Eleanor Esther, it will ruin my chances of- _

She was cut off by Raven's scream and a crash. How long had she been out?

Eleanor looked out side and saw a squished motorcycle under a rock.

Wait _her_ motorcycle.

"OH MY DEAR-THAT TOOK ME TWO YEARS TO GET! THOSE ASSES ARE GOING TO DIE!" She screamed. She focused and turned invisible.

"Don't do anything stupid, Eleanor," Hank warned.

"They crushed my motorcycle, Hank. Shit's going down now."

* * *

Eleanor had to keep reminding herself that she was invisible and nobody could spot her. So when she flipped the guy who kept making tornado-like-things, he was surprised.

"Move you die," she made herself visible.

"Such a pretty girl, with such an extraordinary gift," he spoke with kindness.

"ELEANOR!" She heard a voice screech. She whirled around and saw Sean.

The man under her laughed and struck her upside the head.

"Sean," was the last thing she said, or growled, before she fell into the dark.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Eleanor heard a male voice ask.

"Why don't you ask her?" She knew that was Charles.

She didn't know if she was going to kill Sean first, or torture him.

"Oh thank god, you're alive!" Raven exclaimed. Eleanor looked down and saw a bloody bandage.

_You got shot, _Charles told her. She nodded in thanks.

"So well you were out-''

"Angel left, Darwin's dead and you got shot," Alex cut Hank off.

He had just saved her from two hours of explanation.

"And we gave you a name," Raven smiled, "Evanescence."

* * *

The blinding light was the first thing Eleanor saw.

"Up! Up you go!" Charles pushed her out of bed.

"Bastard," she growled.

Charles smiled.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners, Evanescence?" Charles asked.

"My names Eleanor," she snapped. Who came up with the stupid name anyway?

"Raven, she was quite smart," Charles read her mind, "and you don't have to act tough. You're not on the streets; you're at a safe place."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Nowhere was a safe place for her.

As long as it had shadows, she was one step closer to going insane.

"What?" Charles spun around. "What did you say?"

She really did not want to explain it to Charles.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Charles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Evanescence."

She snapped her head over to him and glared.

Charles only chuckled in response.

* * *

Eleanor was greeted with a tired, mumbled 'hello, Evanescence.'

She all glared at them.

"My name's Eleanor!" She exclaimed and Sean smirked.

He was planning something big. She didn't like it.

"Alright, Dragon," Sean leaned back in his seat.

How the hell did he know her gang name?

"Sean, I'll give you five seconds to run."

* * *

**A.N. Gasp! Will Sean be alright? **

**Eleanor: Hell no. **

**Sean: HELP! HELP! **

**TheWeirdoMaster: So, um... **

**Logan take it away!**

**Logan: I'm not in X-Men: First Class. **

**TheWeirdoMaster: Oh... Charles! **

**Charles: Please review! We appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A short note by the author: **

**I apologize for not updating this. I had forgotten my password. **

**I will not be continuing this story, but I will be posting a new one, that I may or may not continue. It is an original story. **


End file.
